


Void

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Desperation, Drama, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being fucked by a complete stranger wasn't the best option, of course, and it couldn't satisfy him the way his Alpha's knot could, but it was better than trying to pretend he didn't vibrate with the urge to mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

 

One moment, Isaac was an eye-giving cocktease on the dance floor, and the next he was a ball-sucking bitch on the restroom floor. Funny how he couldn't remember switching one with the other. It didn't matter, though. Getting laid was exactly what he'd set out to do tonight, and thanks to his building heat, he was neither shy nor picky.

Being fucked by a complete stranger wasn't the best option, of course, and it couldn't satisfy him the way his Alpha's knot could, but it was better than trying to pretend he didn't vibrate with the urge to mate. It was far better than dealing with his heat all by himself.

The guy—outstandingly average in everything from his features to his approximate age—reeked of stale cigarette smoke, beer and something tart that Isaac couldn't identify. It wasn't bad, only unfamiliar. Isaac closed his eyes and tried to conjure sweet memories, which proved a little difficult with the distractions flooding him. Like the booming bass seeping in from outside. Or the people rushing by: some telling them to get a fucking room, most ignoring them, one of them asking if he could join in. Or the calloused hands that gripped his hair so tightly that it seemed they might tear his scalp.

And the man's taste, so unknown, a little too bitter and bearing a hint of the others that had come before him. Had it not been for the slow-pulsing fire in his veins, Isaac might have been grossed out, but as it was, he couldn't bring himself to actually care much.

“C'me on. I ain't gettin' any harder,” the stranger grunted, pulling Isaac's head back. “Let's get fuckin'.”

“Here?” Isaac raised his eyebrows. They weren't exactly in plain view, but visible enough, and while showing his cocksucking abilities to the world wasn't something that made Isaac blush, the idea of a random number of strangers watching him getting his asshole reamed did. Doing it, however, sounded just perfect; Isaac nodded to the stall to their right.

The stranger let out a guffaw that, although dying as quickly as it came about, made Isaac huff out an annoyed breath.

“Shy lil' fella, ain't we? Ah, well. I dun care where I fuck yer tight lil' ass, 's long's you lemme.”

Isaac rolled his eyes, wondering for a split second why on earth he'd chosen this prick, of all people, but then he was pulled up, spun around, and pushed forward, and before his palms even hit the wall to support him, his jeans were gone—no boxers tonight—and his semi had sprung free to be stroked by a big, warm hand, and that was good enough for him. For now.

“Just do me a favor. Shut up.”

The man laughed again, a deep, vibrating rumble, and ran his free hand from the small of Isaac's back down into his cleft to thumb at his asshole unceremoniously.

“You want some poppers?”

Isaac shook his head.

“Sure?”

“How about you just stick your goddamned cock inside me already?” Isaac all but yelled, overwhelmed with both the need to be fucked and the ache to be claimed. While he couldn't get the latter ever again—not the way he wanted, anyway—he couldn't wait for the first for much longer. By now, his heat had started to pool deep in his belly, a liquid fire that rose and fell with his breath, growing by the minute until it would consume him fully, inflaming every muscle, every nerve—unless he fueled it now, _now,_ and created an explosion that left nothing but embers, sizzling and smoldering until the next rush of lust would light them up again.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't funny, either. But Isaac was so used to all these nameless, faceless strangers that he didn't care anymore. Although every one of them separated him further from his home, his pack, his _life,_ he had to be with them. He didn't know how else to survive his heat.

The sex was quick, rough, and somewhat messy. The guy made Isaac curl up into a package of willing flesh with one leg on the ground, the other drawn up to rest on the toilet seat, and his head pushed down onto the dirty toilet tank. Although the smell of cocaine and urine and other things Isaac refused to think about made him dizzy, he held on to the tank tightly while the man reamed him. At one point, Isaac's hands slipped down, flushing and almost causing a flood, but he be damned if he cared about anything but the cock filling and stretching him, pounding into him so hard that he thought he would break if he were human.

Grunting and cussing, and too soon for Isaac's liking, the stranger came and left him behind, not quite satisfied, not quite _there,_ yet—but that was the story of his life.

Willing back tears of frustration, Isaac curled in on himself, right there on the filthy floor, and jerked himself to an unfulfilling orgasm that barely contained the fire burning him.

He cleaned himself up quickly and was back out on the dance floor within a matter of minutes, searching for someone else who might be able to fulfill his needs.

There was always a willing one, always one not asking questions.

But since none of them was ever able to give him the one thing he truly needed, Isaac kept changing them like dirty clothes, exchanging one cock for another until there was nothing left but a blur of unidentifiable smells and fluids, and the ache for something that might last.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Rounds of Kink** 2015 New Year's Mini Round, using one prompt [abrupt] and one kink [anonymous sex].
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
